White Silence
by ulil.olala
Summary: Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Aomine sering berandai-andai jika suatu saat dia akan memakai setelan jas serasi dengan Kise, kemudian mencium Kise di depan altar berwarna putih gading. Oneshoot. Aokise, slight Akakuro.


Kise menatapnya. Menatap Aomine yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sembari menggunakan setelan jas putih dengan kemeja biru tua mahal yang diberikan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Sungguh ganjil rasanya melihat Aomine yang serampangan dan "bebas" dengan setelan rapi dan mahal. Lucu mungkin bagi Kise—tapi selepas itu, Dia tampan menurutnya.

Sembari mengumbar senyum ceria, Aomine menatap altar putih yang dihiasi bunga mawar berwarna merah dan biru muda.

Ah, andai saja—Aomine mulai berangan-angan. Andai saja jika yang berdiri di altar putih itu adalah dirinya dan Kise.

Rasanya, angan itu akan tercapai dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

White Silence

.

.

.

(c) Ulilil Olala

Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryota

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Aomine sering berandai-andai jika suatu saat dia akan memakai setelan jas serasi dengan Kise, kemudian mencium Kise di depan altar berwarna putih gading, dan disaksikan oleh seluruh teman-temannya.

Tapi hal itu jelas sulit terjadi, karena namanya saja masih angan dan bukan realita.

Dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, Aomine juga tahu benar jika Kise adalah seorang yang sabar—dibalik semua rengekan dan sikap menyebalkannya.

Aomine tahu segala tentang Kise. Bahkan dia juga tahu bahwa Kise juga berangan sama dengannya. Mereka sama punya mimpi untuk segera melingkarkan cincin di depan pendeta atau pastor—yang manapun sama—dengan rangkaian bunga disekitar dan senyuman dari seluruh kerabat mereka.

Tapi, daripada membuat impian mereka menjadi realita—nyatanya sekarang Aomine masih bertengkar dengan Kagami yang memaksa ingin menjadi ' _best-man_ ' nya Kuroko.

Kise sekarang hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol Aomine yang masih ngotot—padahal, Kuroko sudah bilang jika ' _best-man_ ' nya adalah Kagami—dengan ucapan maaf terus-menerus pada Aomine yang merengut sebal.

Selanjutnya, Kise kemudian menerima tamu yang berada di depan dan menebar cengiran lima jari ala Kise—bersama Hayama yang juga sedang menebar cengirannya. Tak perlu ditanya kenapa Akashi memilih mereka berdua untuk menjadi penerima tamu.

Aomine memperhatikan Kise. Dia tampan seperti biasanya, dan dengan jas putih dengan kemeja kuning, Aomine merasa bahwa Kise memang sangat cocok memakainya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine, dan memberikan senyuman untuknya.

Tak dapat diayal, sebuah semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Aomine. Kise hanya tertawa.

Aomine tidak tahu, bahwa Kise juga sama memperhatikan Aomine sedari tadi.

.

* * *

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Aomine sering membayangkan bahwa dia akan bangun tidur dengan Kise di sisi lain tempat tidurnya—dan kemudian cahaya matahari akan memantulkan cahaya dari cincinnya yang sepasang dengan Kise.

Lalu, kemudian Aomine akan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua ditemani dengan tayangan berita pagi dan Aomine yang bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

(Meskipun sebenarnya hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka di pagi hari, sekarang juga)

Tapi tetap saja, sepasang cincin mungkin akan membawa perubahan yang sangat besar untuk hidup mereka berdua.

Tapi nyatanya, bukannya berdiri di depan altar kemudian menyelipkan cincin—kini mereka sedang menatap Kuroko yang berjalan pelan ditemani ayahnya dan Kagami sembari memegang sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah dan biru langit. Di sebelah Aomine, Kise terisak bahagia, Takao sedang memegang Midorima—yang menatap Kuroko dengan senyuman (akhirnya demi apa, Midorima bisa tersenyum!)

Murasakibara bahkan tidak memakan cemilannya, sementara Akashi menunggu di depan altar sembari memasang senyuman lebar, kedua iris merahnya menatap Kuroko dengan pancaran bahagia yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Jujur, Aomine benar-benar senang melihat Kuroko menikah dengan Akashi pada akhirnya—tapi entah mengapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya—dan itu bukan karena Kagami yang menjadi _best-man_ nya Kuroko. Sumpah, bukan itu.

Aomine mungkin hanya bisa tersenyum miris jika melihat Akashi dan Kuroko menikah—karena bahkan, Aomine tidak cukup yakin sampai kapan dirinya bertahan untuk belum melamar Kise—bahkan menikahinya.

Aomine belum melamar Kise bukanlah tanpa alasan. Jika ditanya kenapa dia belum melakukannya, itu bukan karena dia tidak mencintai pemuda itu. Aomine sangat mencintai Kise, sungguh. Tapi, hanya saja komitmen Aomine adalah menikahi Kise dengan uang murni hasil dia bekerja. Aomine tidak ingin membebani Kise dengan semua tetek bengek biaya pernikahan—meskipun ini adalah acara milik mereka berdua.

Kise disebelahnya, masih terisak bahagia melihat Kuroko dan Akashi. Aomine hanya bisa tersenyum. Kise itu konyol, manja, berisik, dan tukang merengek—tetapi Aomine mencintainya. Aomine mencintai pemuda itu dengan segala sikap menyebalkan dan narsisnya, dan Aomine tahu betul jika Kise juga mencintainya sama bersarnya.

Suara mars pernikahan mengalun dengan lembut. Midorima memainkan piano berwarna putih dengan sangat apik dan bagus. Kemarin-kemarin, Akashi sudah menyewa seorang pianis, tetapi Takao memaksanya untuk 'menggunakan' Midorima saja—dan sebenarnya, usul Takao juga agar pernikahan Akashi dan Kuroko tidak menggunakan adat Jepang (Akashi setuju begitu saja, sementara Kuroko sempat mengerucutkan bibir)

Akhirnya—setelah sekian lama—Kuroko sampai di altar, disambut oleh Akashi yang tersenyum. Kagami dan Mibuchi yang menjadi _Best-man_ mereka sedang tersenyum lebar di sebelah mereka.

Ketika pendeta akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka, Aomine menarik lengan Kise kemudian berisik, "Kise, ayo keluar sebentar."

Kise tampak terkejut, kemudian merengut. "Tapi janji pernikahannya baru mau mulai, Aominecchi..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, ada yang kubicarakan denganmu."

Kise tampak tidak yakin, lalu berkata dengan wajah ragu, "tidak bisa disini?"

"Kurasa tidak Kise, ini hal pribadi—dan aku yakin Tetsu dan Akashi tidak akan marah."

Kemudian, Aomine menarik tangan Kise dan membawanya keluar.

"Oke ada apa Aominecchi?" Kise bertanya, pergelangan tangannya masih dipegang oleh Aomine. Mereka kini sedang berada di luar—di dekat sekumpulan karangan bunga besar berwarna biru muda.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kise, Aomine hanya diam. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Aomine langsung menghambur memeluknya.

Dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Aomine, jelas Kise terkejut. Tetapi dia tidak memprotes tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Aomine. Kemudian, dengan lembut Kise mengusap punggung Aomine.

"Maafkan aku Kise..." Aomine bergumam pelan di bahu Kise.

Sembari memandang hiasan bunga di depan pintu, Kise bertanya pada Aomine, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf Aominecchi?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tepukan di dalam. Aomine masih berada di bahunya, jemarinya kemudian membelai rambut pirang Kise secara perlahan.

"Aku tahu, kau masih menunggu ketika aku akan membawamu ke altar dan menikah Ryota," Kise hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Aomine. Yang dikatakan Aomine itu ada benarnya—dia memang _sangat_ berharap bahwa suatu saat, Aomine akan melingkarkan cincin emas di jari manisnya. Tapi itu masih sebuah harapan—dan Kise tidak pernah memaksa Aomine untuk segera melakukannya. Kise selalu bersabar, dia percaya sebuah penantian akan berbuah manis di akhir.

"Maaf Kise...maafkan aku..."

"Sudahlah Aominecchi, tidak usah dipikirkan," ujar Kise pelan. Tak lama, Aomine melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kise.

"Aku tahu aku ini orang bodoh yang selalu membuatmu menunggu—dari dulu aku sudah membuatmu menunggu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih disini bersamaku, Kise—tapi tolong ketahuilah, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Kise tidak menjawabnya. Kemudian, pandang emasnya beradu dengan safir milih Aomine. Lalu, Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kise, aku akan berjanji untuk melamarmu sesegera mungkin—dan, aku akan menikahimu tahun depan—jika aku ingkar, kau boleh meninggalkanku Kise. Aku tidak akan melarangnya.

Kise kembali bungkam. Dalam hening, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara di dalam.

" _Sekarang, kau boleh mencium mempelaimu_."

Lalu terdengar tepukan keras dan beberapa siulan sayup.

Kise masih terdiam, sebelum dia menjawab dengan mantap, "kurasa, itu tidak perlu. Mau dalam kondisi apapun, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan Aominecchi sendirian."

Kemudian, Aomine tertegun—menatap Kise dengan seulas senyum, dan kata "kenapa?" yang terucap pelan.

Di dalam, suasana semakin riuh—kemudian terdengar suara lembut dentingan piano. Kise tersenyum, kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan Aomine—dan mencium penuh bibir pemuda itu. Jawaban Kise diberikan bersama dengan pagutan dan lumatan, namun cukup jelas untuk membuat Aomine membalas ciuman Kise.

 _"Karena aku sedang mencium mempelaiku, Aominecchi."_

 _._

 **FIN**

* * *

A/n: (pliz jangan bacok ulil gegara fic ini, ulil siap dihujat—tapi jangan dibunuh. Ulil punya kucing yang harus dinafkahi dan pr fisika yang harus dikerjakan)

Nah, ya anggap aja kalo pendeta disini mau ngeberkati pernihakan sesama jenis alias humu, tapi fic ini ulil buat atas tujuan fangirl semata dan untuk menambah arsip cerita di fandom kurobas ini *nawn siya lil :(*

nah, ulil bikin ini pas lagi istirahat di kelas, jadi maklumin ajah alurnya yang kecepetan gimana gitu sama dengan jarak dibagi waktu *nawn si ah mane lil*

oke, terakhir, terima kasih bagu yang sudah membaca, dan ulil minta ripiu yah :v itung-itung amal dan ibadah *dibakar rame-rame*

okeh, segitu aja dari ulil yang imoet dan ketjeh, babai dan lop yu gaes * (ceritanya jadi alai dan mengikuti tren kekinian)


End file.
